


Sofa Bed

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa Bed

Katie has been awake, pacing for hours now and she can't bring herself to disturb John. Now she moves downstairs, settling on the sofa, having gathered herself several blankets and pillows. She has set aside several pillows on the sofa, the first blanket making the sofa a little more comfortable. The second is pulled over her even as she settles to sleep. John, who has woken, had soon joined her, noting that she is fast asleep and moving to clamber over her to settle on the sofa, replacing the blanket, tucking it around them both before pulling Katie back against him, letting her sleep. Katie had murmured sleepily, then settled a little more, her grip suddenly closing around his hand, keeping him there. He smiles slightly, settling to sleep. 

"Sleep Kate..."

His voice is gentle, easing her back into sleep. This isn't the first time he's made a bed on the sofa with her, although usually it's with the girls sharing the other sofa, this time it's just them. Katie stirs again slightly, then rolls to nestle closer, her head resting lightly against his neck, she has grown still at last and she sleeps comfortably.


End file.
